Blood Thirst
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: Deep in the burning forest lies a blood thirsty village. People were killed daily. Twins were killed because they believed it was the work of the devil. Triplets were tought to bring Chaos and death to the village and the whole family... full sum inside!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Blood Thirst

Chapter 1: intro

Summery: Deep in the burning forest lies a blood thirsty village. People were killed daily. Twins were killed because they believed it was the work of the devil. Triplets were tought to bring Chaos and death to the village and the whole family had to pay that price. One woman hid her triplets but died when she returned. What happens when the blood thirty village finds the triplets in the hidden in the leaf village?

-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Long ago, there was a secret village hidden deep within the burning forest. Not many people knew about it. Not many people wanted to face the demons that lurched in the burning forest. They were known for their blood thirsty rituals, destruction, and the holocaust of other villages. Each day someone's life was taken away. A yearly battle to the death was held. The winner of this violent blood shed could not be used as a human sacrifice till the next battle was to take place.

New comers from other villages were killed on the spot. In order to become a ninja, the students must kill those dearest to them. Most of the time it was the teachers. If there were twins, both of them would have to die. People thought of it as an act of the devil. If triplets were born, the whole family would pay the price. They were thought to bring nothing but chaos and death to the village.

Until one courageous woman gave birth to triplets. She hid them with a friend in the hidden leaf village. The village leader found out and burned her and her husband at the stake and their older two children were skinned alive.

Now listen to the great adventure of the triplets and their new lives in the hidden leaf village. It's been a good 15 years until their old village found them…

-9-9--9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Was that good?


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Thirst

Chapter 2

Sorry in advance for the things about to happen to Naruto!

-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Rin Mitsoboki Sat in the ninja academy, with a pen sticking out of her mouth, and her head was pointing at the ceiling. She was waiting for class to begin. She had failed many times before since she was now 15. Her black wavy hair hung to her butt and was toughing the floor even in the high ponytail. Her crimson bangs covered her eyes. Even if her bangs didn't cover her eyes, the bandage around them would. Her long loose red shirt covered part of her baggy black pants. Her black combat boots were on the table and the black and red dragon gloves were behind her head.

"Why are you always the first one here?" her sister, Tala Kage, asked.

Like Rin, she failed a lot. She had mid back brown hair with black tips and silver eyes. Dark green baggy pants were under her white Kimono that went to her knees and black ninja sandals. She took a seat next to Rin.

"I get a good seat in the back. And I beat rush hour." Rin grinned, dropping her pen, "Where's Ryu?"

"He takes longer to get dressed than me," Tala gave a small laugh, "Actually, he takes longer than any girl!"

"That's not true!" Ryu Hoshi said as he took the seat on the other side of Rin.

"We were both done before you." Tala pointed out.

"And we both take like seven minutes each. You're slow." Rin's grin grew. She said slow, slower than the rest of the sentence.

Ryu also had black hair but his reached to his shoulder sand white streaks and light green eyes. He had a ripped white tank top, loose jeans, and black jeans. Like his sisters… he failed. The girls thought of him as a god. All the girls were drooling over him and Sasuke. The triplets sat there for a good twenty minutes before class started. Rin knew Naruto would be late, so once everyone was there, she took an ice cold bucket of water and waited by the door. When Naruto came in, she throw the bucket of water on him. The class laughed.

"Rin! Why did you do that!" Naruto yelled as he stood there dripping wet.

"Maybe you'll actually get here on time." The same grin still on her face.

"That's enough. Rin, Naruto. Please take your seats." Iruka let out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry Iruka-Sensei." Rin and Naruto apologized.

Iruka was going over the different ranks of a ninja (I Don't Know what u would talk about!) for the graduation test (once again don't ask!). Tala took a straw and some paper. Chewing a small wad of paper, she slid it into the straw, and aimed for the back of Naruto's head. Tala repeated this several times before Iruka caught her. Naruto's face was a bright red color and continued to get brighter. When he exploded on her, he ended up getting a fist square in his head. Again the place erupted with laughter.

When school ended Iruka told them to study their jutsu and everything they learned this year. Ryu, Rin, and Tala were told to stay after for a long boring speech. Well, maybe that's not _exactly_ what Iruka told them.

"You three really need to do well this year. You've already been held back three time."

"We study. It's just that---" Ryu started.

"I know coming from another village, especially coming from kaosugakure, has something to do with your jutsus, but you have to pass. I don't want to keep failing you. I suggest you meet with me to practice the jutsus you're having trouble with. Understood?"

"Yes Sensei." The three replied.

When the triplets where walking home, they had an eerie feeling something bad was going to happen and they were being watched.

-9-9-9-9-9--9-9-9-9-

How was that?

Kaosugakure village hidden in Chaos. My friend made it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Thirst

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, it's characters, or Tala. Tala belongs to Forbidden Shadow.

Claimer: I **DO** own Rin, Ryu, Isamu, the village of Chaos, and Akuryoukage (I know it's longer than the other ones but…).

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

The graduation day finally arrived. Ryu, Rin, and Tala met with Iruka to go over their jutsu. It took two days before they finally got it. One by one the class came up and did two doppelgangers of themselves. Naruto came up and made only one sickly looking clone.

Ryu was up next. After a long, hesitant wait, he managed to get two clones up. Rin was after him and also made two perfect clones. Last to go was Tala. Like everyone else, except for Naruto, she passed. Rin put her new head band loosely around her neck. Ryu wore his like a regular headband and Tala wrapped hers around her wrist.

Naruto sat at his desk looking very disappointed. Rin walked up to him. When he didn't look at her, she sat down next to him.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure you'll think of some way to graduate this year." Rin smiled at him.

"Really?" Naruto asked perking up.

"Sure! It won't take you three years like it did me."

"Thanks Rin!" Naruto gave her a big smile.

"Rin! We're going!" Tala yelled.

"See ya later Naruto."

Again, when the three teens were walking home, they felt eyes watching them. After ten minutes of the eerie feeling, they stopped and looked around. Five pairs of red eyes were indeed watching them from the trees. It seemed that when the siblings noticed them, the disappeared.

The next day, they were assigned to team 12. Rin found out that Naruto passed and congratulated him. Naruto was put on team 7 with Sakura and Sasuke.They were the only two teams that hadn't had their teachers show up yet.

Naruto was getting mad that his teacher hadn't shown up yet. He put a chalkboard eraser above the door. Shortly the door opened and the eraser fell on his white messy hair.

"Kakashi!" Tala said as she hugged him.

"You know him?" Sakura asked.

"We've lived with him for the last three years." Ryu stated.

Kakashi smiled. Well he looked like it anyway. "Are you three still waiting for your teacher?"  
"Yes." Rin sighed.

As if on cue, a man with bright spiked orange hair and light blue eyes walked in. Both teachers had a mask that covered their mouth and nose. The man introduced himself as Isamu Kamiko. Three gold hoop earrings were in each ear, white baggy pants, a gray long sleeve shirt with the leaf headband over his arm, and black shoes.

Rin, Tala, and Ryu followed Isamu to a bridge. He told them to met him in the same spot the next day.

-3-3--3-3-3-3-3--3-3-3-3-3--3-3-3-3--3-3-3-3-3-3-

There's the third chapter. The next chapter will skip ahead to the Chunin exams.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Thirst

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, it's characters, or Tala. Tala belongs to Forbidden Shadow.

Claimer: I **DO** own Rin, Ryu, Isamu, the village of Chaos, and Akuryoukage (I know it's longer than the other ones but…).

-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

After murderous months of training and missions, the Chunin exams were about to begin in a few days. During the training, the triplets attitudes changed. They became more cold, mad, distant than before, The triplets went down to turn in their applications to room 301. A fight took place between some black hair and eyed boy and two people blocking the door. When the black haired boy fell down, a girl with two black buns spoke up and was also knocked down.

Tala and Rin walked up to the two boys outside the room. The girls put their hands around the boys throats. The girls lifted the boys off the ground and tightened their grips as the boys got farther from the ground.

"We hate liars." Tala's voice was deadly.

The boys were gagging for air as Rin spoke, "And we hate people who beat up people who want to get somewhere."

Rin and Tala threw the boys down the hall. They slid and came to a stop by slamming into the door at the end of the hall. The room number changed to 201. The hall was silent.

"Rin!" Naruto was angry and confused, "What happened to you? Why are you acting like this!"

Rin didn't look at him or say anything.

"They're the ones from Kaosugakure." This time Neji talked.

The triplets walked away yo go turn in their forms.

"Their true colors are starting to shine." Kakashi said as he was talking with Isamu.

"They became more and more… different as the days went by." Isamu sighed.

"That is the way of the Kaosugakure. After a certain age, they become more violent, angry, distant, and cold." Kakashi explained.

"So, we're all in danger?"

"Depends. They need to feel important. Everybody in Kaosugakure doesn't know any other feelings except pleasure in watching people suffer. But these three are different. They know more feelings Their mother cared for them. She gave up her life to make sure they had one."

Once everyone was in the exam room and assigned their seats, the exam started. Within 15 minutes Ryu, Tala, and Rin were finished. Rin sat next to Naruto (other side than Hinata. He's in the middle of the table this time). The people watching the kids taking the test were throwing people out left and right. When Rin was done, she started to draw on the back of the paper. She drew a picture of a skull on fire. After three long hours (I think?), only 28 teams were left.

-3-3-3-3-3-3--3-3-3-3--3-3-3-3-3-3

That's it for now!


End file.
